A love that rules
by souleaterfreak97
Summary: Kids is in love with Soul and could care less if Soul feels the same. KidxSoul YAIO lemon
1. Rape

I look into his eyes. Those beautiful red eyes. Slowly my gaze drifted to that beautiful pair of lips. I hated that all of the beauty before me belonged to someone else. I silently cursed Maka for stealing my true love.

He finished talking. I wasn't even listening. What did he say? "Kid? Were you even listening?" I shook myself out of my trance. "I said Maka kicked me out. Can I come stay at your house for tonight?" I nodded, forming my plans in my head. This night would be fun. At least it would be for me.

As we arrived at my perfectly symmetrical home, I took Soul into my room. Liz and Patty were out. Perfect. I locked the door from the outside. Hiding the key, I looked at Soul. A nervous smile crept across that beautiful face. I looked at him, a devil smile on my face. "K-kid? Whatcha doing…?" I stepped close "Oh you will see."

Grabbing his face in my hands I kissed his chapped lips roughly. He tried to escape with no use. Pushing him to my bed I found my hand cuffs. Locking his hands up I began stripping the beautiful boy. I began kissing him and nipping at his exposed skin. "Kid? Why are you doing this?" he screamed. Calmly, I explained "You see Soul, I love you and always have. But you want Maka. Even after I told you, you brushed it off. But I want you Soul. I want to fuck you so hard you will never forget. Now do you understand?"

As a response, Soul cried out.

I began to remove my own pants, kissing him. Sighing I run my hand across that dammed asymmetrical scar. Why in hell do I love this boy?

Going to my closet, I grabbed my lube. Rubbing it on my fingers, I start back towards my bed. Again Soul screamed.

Straddling his hips, I stuck my finger in his ass.

Then the second. Making a scissoring motion, I searched for his prostate. I felt him shiver. Then I heard him sobbing.

I inserted the third and he started to hit and kick me.

Then, removing my fingers, I inserted my hardened dick. The heat that surrounded me felt so good. Soul screamed louder. He didn't realize how much I loved it. Moving around in him I hit his sweet spot over and over. When I finally cummed he began to hiccup between sobs.

Soon after he passed out. I kissed his head getting dressed and walked out. He looked so cute asleep.


	2. Souls POV

"Dude, Maka is so pissed. Apparently chicks don't like it when you accidently spill beer on their dresser. She kicked me out. So uncool. Can I crash here tonight?"

Kid just stared at me. What was he looking at? Why is he looking at me with those eyes? Those beautiful eyes… Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Kid? Were you even listening? I said Maka kicked me out. Can I stay here tonight?" He nodded then turned around. Was that a…grin on his face? Creepy.

We got to his house. Symmetrical of course. It was late so we headed up to his room. Oddly enough the lock was on the outside of his bed room door. He held the door for me as I stepped in. I heard the lock click and the door shut. I turned around my pulse quickening. "K-kid? Watcha doin?"

He smiled at me with an even glint in his eye. I began to shake. "Oh you will see" He said causing me to yelp. How uncool.

He kissed me. I liked it. No. I love Maka. Not him.

I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes of pain. It felt like hours. Thirty minutes… Thirty minutes of pleasure. No. I tried to deny it but the truth was obvious. I loved Death the Kid.

Getting up I found him flipping through channels on the TV. I silently walked over, kissing his head from behind. He fell of the couch in surprise. "So my little uke, did you enjoy that?" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "I love you Kid." He snaked his arm around my waist "I love you too Soul"

Going home wasn't going to be easy. I had to find a way to tell Maka without her murdering me.

Walking in the door I could smell laundry soap. Oh yeah. Maka was already pissed. I went straight to my room and started packing my stuff. Im probably going to get kicked out for good this time. Oh well it's worth it for Kid


	3. Telling Maka

Souls POV

I walked out of my room, all my things already packed and waiting for me to retrieve them. I started to look for Maka. "Maka?" I called.

Suddenly Blair came out of no were. She rubbed against my legs purring. "Maka's not here Souly-kun. But you can play with me!" Kicking the cat off my leg I told her I needed to find Maka. I asked where she had gone. Blair turned back to her human form and pouted. "Little miss flat chest said she was going to the grocery store." I sighed and nodded and decided that I would wait for her to get home.

In the mean time I figured I would double check my room for anything I might have forgotten to pack. Looking under my bed I found some used condoms. Sighing I tossed them in the trash. I could all ready tell this would be harder than I thought. I heard the door shut.

Blair yelped when Maka stepped on her tail. "Oh sorry Blair!" she cried. "It's okay" she said rubbing her tail, "by the way Souly-kun is home. He said he needs to talk to you." I sighed knowing the faster I did this the better. I walked out of my room.

"Maka?" I said cautiously. "What?" she spat. I flinched. "Well um… Last night at Kids… Well" damn it Soul spit it out! "Kid and I had sex. And I think… I think Im in love with him. I mean I still love you but as a mister and a friend."

Maka just nodded. Wait. She only nodded? That's IT? "Aren't you the slightest bit upset?" I asked, my pride slightly bruised. She sighed then explained, "Well Soul it's just… Last night I had Chrona over. She and I ended up… having sex as well." I gasped. "So that means, you aren't mad and you AREN'T kicking me out?" I asked annoyed because I had done all that work. "Well no, of course not!"

I walked into the door by mistake then opened it, walked in, and began unpacking my things.


	4. The many happy couples

Kids POV

After Soul left, I began cleaning. My sheets where stain, sticky, and sweaty. Normally I would have Liz wash this but I did not want to find out through that. I knew it would be much harder for Soul to break the news to Maka for the simple fact that they were dating.

I heard the door slam and Patty announced that they were home. 'SHIT' I thought throwing the soiled sheets into the closet. Going out to greet them, I realized that I hadn't taken a shower and was still sweaty.

"Whoa Kid why you so sweaty" Liz asked. "Ewwwwww! You smell funny!" Patty giggled with a disgusted and amused look on her face. I sighed and explained the night to them. After I finished both stood there gawking at me. I began to become annoyed. "Well are you going to say something?" Liz spoke "Kid… you…" "YOU"RE GAY!" Patty blurted out and launched into a laughing fit. I flushed and turned away from my weapons.

Liz hit Patty on the head then came to me. "How long have you known Kid-kun?" I sighed. "Since I found out that women are asymmetrical. One breast is bigger than the other on most women. I find it disgusting and a major turn off." She nodded in understanding. "Soul went home to tell Maka and Oh that's him!" I said as my phone began to ring.

"Hey Kiddo," he purred into the phone. "Hey" I said back blushing, "How did she take it?" He chuckled and explained. I just sat there in shock listening.

"How did Liz and Patty take it?"He asked. "Well, Patty almost passed out laughing and Liz only asked how long I knew. Soul started laughing. "How did I know Patty would do that? Well listen Kiddo I want to make it official that we are now going out so how about we go meet at the park ok?" I said yes then went to take a shower.

Soul POV

"Hey you," I purred as Kid came into sight. He flushed and came toward me. Wrapping my arms around his tiny waist I kissed his cheek. We walked over to a bench and sat down. Taking his hands I looked into his eyes. "So Kid, will you go out with me?" I asked smiling. He giggled nodding then leaned forward to kiss me.

In our moment I noticed two people behind a bush and they appeared to be making out. Then I caught a hint of blue hair. "Black Star?" I said curiously. "Huh?" Kid said confused. We walked hand in hand toward the bush. We heard giggle. "Patty is that you?" Kid asked in surprise. She gasped and she and Black Star came into sight hand in hand. Noticing us holding hands Black Star raised an eyebrow. Giggling Patty told him everything. "So, Patty and me, Kid and Soul, Maka and Chrona, huh? Who would've guessed?" We all laughed then returned to what we were doing before.

We got back to Kids house and heard groaning. "Liz?" he called. We saw her on the couch and she tried to cover herself as she raised herself off her lover. I noticed black hair. I gasped "So you and Tsubaki huh?" I asked. She nodded and the two swiftly walked to Liz's room. Kid shook his head fixing the pillows on the couch. _That too cute. _After he finished I walked over to him grabbing his waist and kissing him hard on the lips. He moaned and off we went to his bedroom. This time it would be much more fun.


	5. Happy Aniversery

Kids POV

It had been for weeks since Soul and I got together. I heard a tap on the door. Looking through the window, I saw Soul standing there, his arms behind his back. When I opened the door he embraced me in a one armed hug. I smiled and he stepped back presenting me with exactly 8 roses arranged so that they had perfect symmetry. I looked at him curiously. He smiled "Happy one month anniversary Kiddo."

I smiled and we walked to my room. "So, watcha wanna do?" he asked. I shrugged. He went over to where I kept my DVDs. Looking through he found a very mushy romance tale. "'Kissing you goodbye'? How bout we put this in?" I blushed but nodded. He put the movie in and pressed play.

Coming back to the bed he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. He laid back and patted the spot on the pillow beside him. Smiling, I crawled up beside him and snuggled close into his chest.

He looked into my eyes and smiled. I ran my hand on his cheek. It was much softer than expected. I lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled down at me. I focused my attention on the main characters of the movie making out. I looked over at my lover and bit my lip staring at his lips. He wasn't looking at me. The urge to kiss him began to consume me. Suddenly he leaned down to kiss me hard. I gasped but kissed him back. Licking his lips, I begged for entry. Slowly he parted his lips. I entered his sweet mouth happily and began to explore.

His tongue began to push back against mine. We began a battle. He ended up winning but Im not complaining. He slowly searched every millimeter of my mouth, giving every spot attention. I moaned. He pulled back and smirked. Giggling like an idiot I pulled him back to me. Suddenly I was under him staring up. He slowly began to remove my shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly. Then, he neatly folded it and laid it to the side. I began tugging at his shirt in an attempt to remove it. He would let me. Something about his movements gave me the impression that he stayed up all night planning this.

Slowly, my erection built a tent in my pants. Soul smirked noticing and began to slowly stroke it very lightly. I groaned at his teasing. I reached down to remove my pants for release. But Soul wouldn't have that. He slapped my hands away then leaned down to nuzzle my aching clothed erection. He took the zipper in his mouth and pulled down while unbuttoning my pants. I moaned at the release. He wasted no time in removing my boxers. I gasped at the cold but only felt it for a moment since Soul took my erection in his mouth and began to bob his head slowly. Moaning, I cried his name "S-soul! I-I'm I'm about to to!" And my cum filled his mouth. He swallowed and smirked whipping the remains off his mouth.


End file.
